A Life In Minecraft V2
by Admiral Rake Donsom
Summary: I mean like really. Waking up standing in the middle of a 'rainforest', whatever that is, without a clue about why I'm here and how I got here isn't really an everyday thing, is it? Why do I have the knowledge about a lot of things that I have never seen or heard before? And more importantly, what is the Ruins of the Cube? What IS the famed Cube?Contains swearing. Just a revision.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : What the…

**Author's note: This is what I think Minecraft 10.0 would look like so don't tell me that trees don't bear berries in Minecraft.**

Someone's POV

Ugh… What happened? I searched my memories for the reason that my body felt like fire but for some reason… I… don't remember anything. Nothing. Not even… wait. How did I learn this language that I am thinking in? I…? I slowly opened my eyes (what's an eye? How am I 'seeing?') and looked around.

If you ever remember being a newborn, and remember when you saw the world for the first time, the feeling I had was probably what you would have felt. Wonder. Fright. Coolness. (is coolness even a word?)

I seem to be in a rainforest, somehow standing up (standing up? Weird word.) on the ground. These 'trees' were all around, ferns all over the ground and other weird stuff that I have to make up (I don't get this. Make up? That sounds like doing something upwards) a name for. The trees seem like the ones in rainforests (why is it called rain forests? I'm making up a new name for this!) except the branches looked like trunks.

Wait. I found out none of my body hurt anymore, neither was I hungry, tired or felt like talking a bath. That was when I suddenly noticed another really weird. Everything was cubes (and rectangles)! I looked at myself and found that I didn't have fingers and that my legs and arms were long rectangles. My body was the same. Suddenly, I felt my thoughts suddenly being whipped away and new thoughts came in.

Only three words described my thoughts now. Survive. Build. Mine. I don't have a clue why I am thinking of that, but it's like someone was commanding me. Commands I can't break. And suddenly, my mind was my own again.

Looking at what I have, I looked backwards and found that I had a backpack and was wearing it. Funnily, it was technically invisible except that, well, I couldn't see it but I knew it was there. These weird 'knew already but don't know how I know' things are really annoying, you know. After that, I checked on what I was wearing. A shirt and pants. Yay.

Then, the three words repeated in my head.

I walked over to a tree and started randomly punching it. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as I thought and I actually took down the whole tree. Actually, I didn't do much as gravity took in and made the whole tree break. It turned into little floating blocks that I could stack together into stacks of maximum 64. I was able to take the leaves and branches too which I put in my backpack. Now, I got to say, my backpack wasn't a normal one. I still had space after putting a whole tree in! Oh, and I also got these berries. Wait. How did I know what's a berry? Seems I know a lot of stuff that I didn't know I knew.

I punched a few more trees, got the wood, leafs, branches, apples and berries and started looking for a place to build a shelter. After roaming around, I found this very tall tree (it was F***ING 120 blocks tall! Wait. How do I know how to swear?) and climbed up using the vines hanging off it. Geez, these vines are sticky…

**Author's note: No, this is not a sequel to 'A Life In Minecraft', just a rewrite. Don't worry, there WILL be a sequel.**

**Revised on January 4, 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A… wolf?

Just like what the chapter's title says, I found a wolf on top of that tree. He/she seemed injured and unconscious as it was bleeding everywhere. Probably only half a heart left for health. Wait. Why am I comparing health with hearts? At least I have full health/heart which is ten hearts. I ran over to the wolf's side and saw that it wasn't actually technically a wound. There were just… nothing. No blood, no nothing. Just that the color of the wolf was red… Wait. Wounded people are supposed to bleed… aren't they? Or… I'm completely confused.

I started emptying the inside of the top of the tree to make a shelter (wonder why I need a shelter… oh, crap! It's that randomly controlling thought thing again!), with leaves and wood around like a wall and also made windows. Then, I crafted really hard and strong reinforced wood. First thing I've ever made, and it was the best quality ever! If someone else would see it, they would have been in awe! I climbed back up to the top of the tree by using homemade vines and brought the wolf down into my little tree house. Oooh, I just invented new word! Tree house! Anyways, just as I put it onto the ground, I suddenly had a weird idea. Use a berry on it! I did just that (and the wolf suddenly shone with bright light. I covered my eyes and just as the light died down, it was on its feet and wagging its tail at me! Around its neck, was this… red round thingy that I could have sworn that it wasn't there before.

We stared at each other (at least, I think we stared) for like, a LOOOOONG time before it blinked.

"Hah! I win!" I screamed in glee and suddenly, these colourful ribbons started to rain IN the tree house. Then, across my vision, appeared a rectangle that said 'Achievement get: Staring contest with a mob; +100xp'. I stopped my victory dance and saw that the wolf was looking at the confetti too (yeah, I invented another name!) that had stopped raining. Then, it looked at me again. Yeah, wolf, I agree. WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT?! What was xp? What was… wait. I know what they mean! Wait. How do I know what it mewne… Argh! Geez! Tongue twister!

ANYWAYS, I was just going to leave the wolf I had just saved by itself in the house but weirdly, it started following me! Even after I climbed down the vines onto the ground, it followed me by also climbing down. I never knew wolves could climb! Wait. Are they not suppose to climb or…?

Well, I stopped that train of thought and started clearing the area that I was in, destroying all of the bushes and things just so that I can set a defensive perimeter (wait. What's the point of that?). There were a lot of them, and I got a least half a stack of wood at the end. That's 50 minutes of hard work! Sadly, I had only cleared a 5x5 space. Fail, huh?

As I finished destroying the last leave 'block', suddenly noticed that everything was weirdly dark. I looked up onto the sky and saw that instead of a yellow, glowing, square, there was this gray block with holes in it! Oh! I remember, it's called a moon! Moon? Weird name.

I was just going to go back to the tree house when I heard footsteps and some really eerie sounds. It sounded like something moaning and creaking. My wolf (geez. I just adopted a wolf. Is that even possible?) took a defensive stance and growled. Was something harmful coming? All I could see were bushes and vines and more bushes and vines.

I climbed up into my tree house so that at least I could see what's coming. Great. All I have is sticks, planks, wood and leaves. Not very weaponish (is weaponish even a word?). I really should craft a pickaxe or a combat axe. From my memory, I remember that they are very effective. Oh, wait. I should craft a sword.

I took out four planks of wood and mashed them together. Suddenly, they turned into a cube, with tools all around it. How did I know that would happen? My wolf also stared at it weirdly, just like how I was looking at it. Then, it broke back into the original materials.

Sighing, I put the 'crafting table', as it was called, onto the ground and started making a wooden sword. I tried sticking a wood piece onto another one to make a cross like shape and sticking it together using sticky vine juice, but they just didn't go together. They all just went back to their original form, with nothing happening! I did it again, and the same thing happened!

Out of anger, I smashed two planks against a stick and suddenly, they actually came together! And actually shapped like a sword! How the heck does two planks on a stick turn into a sword? Stupid, stupid shitty logic, a** kissing…!

As I continued to swear for a bit, I wouldn't didn't notice until much later that on all the stuff I had crafted, was this little cube with a P scratched in it. Yeah, yeah. I'm not that great on noticing things.

**Author's note: bracket = subconscious thoughts**

Normal letters **= completely normal**

_**Rawr**_ **= scream/strong thought/subconsciouness/yeah, you get it**

**Important**** = important stuff**

**Yeah. This is your 'key' to my story. This key isn't too dependable, though.**

**Revised on January 4, 2013**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A… girl?

After I sharpened my just finished sword by doing nothing, I heard the noise again, this time, there seem to be many of them.

"Wolf, do you think I should just go out and check out what's making the sounds?" I asked my wolf and it seem to lick his lips in anticipation (wow, that's a big word that I had just used right there…). I think it meant yes.

I held my sword in my left hand and glared at the acres around me. While waiting and listening, my thoughts wonder to my invisible backpack. How do I just make already existing stuff appear or disappear? Mystery of the year award goes to that!

Anyways, I walk toward the direction which I think the noise is coming from with my animal and goes into an alerted walking stance. I don't know for how long I had walked, but it felt like an eternity (a very short and limited eternity) before I had walked upon a scene that I was never gonna forget for my just-started life.

A human, like me (human? Geez, if my race is called human, then let's just call ourselves hreman! Or stuman! Or… yeah, you get it. It's WEIRD!) was stuck on a tree, and an arrow through the brain was the only thing holding it up. He (yes, it was a boy) had actually iron armour on (from now on, I'm not going to question why I know these things) but that didn't seem to save him. Skeletons, spiders and some kind of undead were around him, all cheering. Some of them were broken on the ground, but still alive and laughing.

My pet growled suddenly, probably angry at the scene, accidentally alerting the monster to our existence. They all turn around and seem to stare at us. That hesitation gave us time to jump to the attack. We both jumped into the fray roaring and created a little chaos that we again used.

While my wolf bite monster and ripped them apart, I swung my sword expertly (I have no clue where I learned to… wait. I said to not question my knowledge…) and technically also ripped monster apart, or just simply chopped them in piece that couldn't even fit in a truck. Wait. That would be a big piece… Forget I thought anything.

My companion and I mowed through all of the monsters until we faced one that looked VERY dangerous. It was an armoured skeleton with red, hollow eyes riding a helmeted spider. Well, the skeleton was armoured with a chest plate and a helmet that seemed to be six sized too small so… well… let's just say it was very anti-climatic as us, the tired, scratch covered, arrow penetrated, us, stood there, just watching the very evil looking duo as the skele crashed to the ground with head injury from his helmet. The spider simply looked at his downed master and just walked away, into the deep abyss of the forest leaving behind another human that I had just noticed right now, with a bow in her hand. Oh. So the skeleton didn't die from helmet-that-is-six-sizes-smaller injury.

And the girl crashed to the ground. Holly, crap! Is she dead? Did she just die from the magical wounds that do not bleed? AAAAAAAAH AJgaogahgoaghaoghaehgowhaooh hgo *BEEP!* Fuck jgijeaigwaghiwjwjiajjWJE JGJJI IAJFJEI…

And I ran to her side with my wolf and kneed down beside her.

"Holly crap! Yer dead?! Don't die! Holly chicka molly… don't die!" And she groaned, flipped to her side, and keep 'sleeping'. Yeah… I don't think she's dead… So, I did the only sensitive thing I could think of.

I brought her to the tree house. Yes, I know, climbing up a tree with one arm holding a person is REALLY hard (it's also creepy). Anyways, I arrived in the tree house and I put her onto the ground to let her rest there. I really need to make a bed. You know, bed = sleep = rest = not-so-dead = awesomeness (if you understood what I just said it would mean that you're a complete genius). So, I crafted a bed (I got the wool by… uh… _finding_ it). Two, to be not so exact as I crafted three.

Um… what should I do know as I wait for her to wake up… u… [just go mine ores] WHAT THE **** WAS THAT? Oh, it's the stupid commanding voice. I put the three beds down onto the floor and put the girl onto one before I wrote this:

"_Dear random-girl-I-found-unconscious,_

_Food's in the chest if you are hungry. Please don't walk out of here before I come back. I'm mining right now. If you want to find me, please climb down the vines and come to this hole beside it this tree. That's where I am in._

_Sincerely,_

_Person-with-no-name"_ (Geez, I really need to get a name. Why do I even need a name?)

And put it on the ground beside her. Don't ask me where I got the book and quill. A zombie dropped it if you want to know. Argh, I just contradicted myself.

Then, I walked out of the tree house and climbed down the vines with Wolf (I think I'll name him that). I dropped onto the wet forest floor and dug up a bit of the dirt in a staircase like way until I found stone. Then, I started mining while making what you could call a staircase (again) all the way to the 12th level (don't ask me how I know which level I'm on). After that, I mined in a straight line forward while every two steps, I make a hole on both sides and checked for precious minerals.

Even though I don't have torches, glow stone or lava, I could still mine in the dark! After a while of using my strategy, I found about four whole stack of coal, one stack of tin ore and one stack of copper ore. Woohoo! Oh, and some iron. And some gold. And some diamond. And some emerald. And some… yeah, you get it.

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update.**

**Revised on January 4, 2013**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Day before D-Day

After like an hour, I climbed back up the green vines, walked into the house part of my tree (it's just a hole in the branches, big deal) and saw the girl already conscious staring at the book beside her. She seemed to have just woken up. Then, she saw me.

We stared at each other for a while before…

"Hah! You blinked!" I cried out, pointing at her.

"What? Well… Are… you… that person with no name?"

"Of course."

"Where am I?"

"I have no clue! I woke up two hours ago! If you wanted to know where in this world, then you are in my newly built tree house."

"Well… thanks for saving me… I guess…" the girl looked down.

"Well, what happened to you anyway?"

"I got attacked by skeletons and zombies… I think…" Then, her face suddenly fell with worry, "Did you see James?" I have a really bad feeling about who that person was…

"Was he wearing a set of iron armour?"

"Yes! You… seen him?" My voice suddenly just seem to disappear.

"Uh… yeah… I did… um…" She looked at me weirdly.

"Where is he?"

"He's dead." I blurted out. I mean like really, I shouldn't have done that but… what else could I have said? The girl's face seems to drop but then lit up like a trillion light bulb. Was something behind me?...

I nearly jumped three miles up in the air as I heard a voice coming from behind me "Who's dead?" My sword wiped around with my body but my strike was blocked by… another human? It was the same one I saw dead on the tree!

"Yer alive!" I cried out. "But I saw you pinned on that tree!" 'James' only chuckled.

"It's called respawning, noob." The definition of 'respawning' spawned in my mind linked with all the information around it. Respawning happens when a human dies or uses a respawn stone. Using respawning loses all of the items on the human as they all drop on the ground.

James looked around my house in what I would call awe as he saw the careful architecture and reinforced wood until… "You didn't light this place up?"

"Uh… no. Why do I have to? I can see perfectly well!"

"But some of us can't see in the dark." I sighed as the design of a torch suddenly popped up in my mind and I started working. After that, I hung the torches on the walls. Everything was almost brighter than the square sun that hangs in the sky now. Wowwwwwwww…. That was also when something clicked in my mind.

"What do you mean that I'm a noob?" A smile appeared on his face.

"You don't know much, _noob_. You also just spawned, _noob_!"

"But I know more than _you_, dumba*s!"

"What did you call me?" He literally roared that out.

"Dumba*s! Dumba…" _WHACK!_ Ow! He punched me! I counter-punched him in the face and our first fight ever started. Well, like all of the fights after this (OMG I'm seeing the future), the girl interfered.

"Hey, guys? Stop!" We kept fighting. "STOP!" We turned our heads her way before going back to what we were doing. "_**STOP!**_" We both stopped fighting.

"What?" Both our gaze was on her and after a long moment she replied.

"Uh… please stop staring…"

"But I like staring…" James said, a bit like puppy dog. I followed his gaze and he was staring at… And I hit James over the head.

"Pervert! Stop staring at her chest!" I cried out. From the corner of my eye, I saw the girl blush (she seem to be in her teens).

"Ow!" From the corner of my eye, I also saw the girl face palm and sigh. James rubbed his head and glared back at me. "What was that for?" I glared right back. Staring contest, 1, 2, 3 go!

And… he lost. I jumped with glee and did a little victory dance before I suddenly stopped. "Why are you two here, again?" James glared at me (again) as I asked my question while the girl looked at me with a pretty extra-exasperated expression (oooooh cool, it's an alliteration!).

"I got hurt and you brought me here."-"And I'm here to get my companion!"

Uh… ok… I understood 0% of what they said as they said it at the same time… "So, want some tea?" Did I even have tea? Both stared at me with a confused/dumfounded face as I took out three cups of tea (OMG gravity does not affect the tea! Wait. What is gravity… and when did I EVER get tea?) out of my invisible backpack and gave each of the including myself one.

We all sat down onto the wood/wooden planks floor in a little circle. Um… this circle seems to be like those little tea party thingies…

"Let's go now." The boy rose to his feet and started walking to the ladders. His companion didn't follow him. "Emma? You're coming?" So that's what the girl's name was…

"Well, I… don't know…"

"Emma."

"We never… you know… really stayed at one spot… and his tree house is pretty…" Wow… I'm flattered…

"Emma."

"Well, it's always a good idea to have a builder around…"She said while thinking at the same time while James sighed. That was when Emma's elegance hit me. Total S form, beautifully skinny arms and legs, skin so smooth and right-coloured, and stuff like what I mentioned.

"Emma, if you _insist,_ we will stay here, alright?" Hey! He didn't even ask me if they could stay! Such an impolite person! Not that I care.

"Well…"

"HEY! I'm here and alive, you know!" I interrupted their conversation. Emma glanced at me while James just ignored me and they both continued their conversation like I never said anything.

"Let's stay here. I like… the smell…" Yeah! So they are staying! Companions! Woohoo! James sighed and I could literally feel the disappointment radiating off him.

"Fine."

"Oh, well. Let's stop just standing around and start working, ok? We need a steady food source and things." I said as I took a berry out of the chest and ate it. Then, I gave James a iron sword with a set of diamond armour (I crafted it right now while drinking my tea)(LOL! I'm such a good miner…). "I think you'll like it." I told him while he put it on with a smile. "Now, I want to build a farm. Want to help me?" They nodded, though James was hesitant.

I turned around and using the crafting table plus tons of material I built lots of fences, two rakes (gave one to her but didn't make James one [he didn't seem to be a farming person]), a fence gate and three tin buckets (gave one to each of my companions). Even though they don't last forever like the iron ones, but I still think they are useful before I get more iron (yup, I found more diamonds than iron **[A/N: Sorry I didn't mention that and the smelting in the last chap]**). We climbed down the vines and started clearing the spot beside our tree. James literally went on a rampage while we were just cutting grasses and stuff but… oh well. After we punched all the trees down and made a flat piece of land, I lit the place up with torches. Oh, and that's also when poor sheep came. James roared and started bashing its head with the hilt of his sword and took (ripped) all its wool. Emma gapped at him.

"What?"

"You just killed a sheep!" Wow, she shrieks loudly…

"So?"

"You killed a sheep!"

"So, what the point?"

"You killed an inoffensive animal!" she cried at him hysterically.

"Any animal that helps us survives is one used to breed or get killed." I told her. Afterwards, I looked up. "It's night already?" I asked as the sun came down and moon came up into the sky. "Let's go back up before any monster come and get us." I told them just as monsters began spawning everywhere (I think. Was that an owl?). I grabbed her arm (Emma was literally freaking out), led her with James following to the vines and we started/rushed climbing. They are really are scared of monsters… except James. The monsters that follow us keeps falling off the vines, effectively killing themselves when they climbed too high.

I was the first one who arrived in my tree house followed by Emma and James.

"To the bed!" I cried out and James and I jumped onto three bed. James took up two though because he was too big… WOW, he has muscles! How did I just notice that?

"What about me?" Emma asked. Did she just pout? OMG that was so cute… God! Stupid thoughts!

"You can sleep on James." I offered.

"Well… uh…"

"I have a voice in this, right?" I nodded to our resident muscle man. "I'll say that's alright." The girl's face blushed tomato red instantly while James has a huge grin on his face. Perv.

"You know what I just thought?" I told them both. "I could just make another bed…"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I was too lazy too…" I think James' eyes were twitching from irritation…

**A/N: Sorry for the super late update! I was sorta busy with, yah know… life? Not using a mean tone! And please don't kill me for updating really late a million times in a row!**

**Updated on January 4, 2013**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Beginnings

**Author's note: My updates are really slow… oh! And I started a new community named Greatest Fanfiction of the Year Awards. Please check it out. **

I woke up next morning (I am NOT telling you about what happened yesterday. Let's just say I got hurt) as healthy as ever and got off the bed. I felt the need for yawn but of course, I couldn't. I seemed to be the only one awake as Emma and James were both still asleep beside me on my left but I didn't really need to wake them.

I walked over to the 'kitchen' (it was only one stove/furnace that I just created and put down RIGHT NOW!) and took out four pork slices that I 'borrowed forever' from Emma. She wouldn't mind. I'm making breakfast, so yah know… You know what? I really need some oil, spices and some salt. Even though I suck at cooking.

The pork strips were finished (all I had to do was stuff them in the furnace with some coal) before Emma and James were up so I put all of them back in my backpack except one, which I ate. It's weird that I can eat it without it touching my mouth or teeth. OMG, why can't I sit down fully? I can only sit on the floor BUT NOT IN THE AIR?! Aaaaaargh. Stupid body.

Um… something must have grown in the farm after all that time. I'll go check. I climbed down the tree and onto the ground… Oh, wait. We forgot to do any of the actual farming nor did I put down the fences. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! I sighed and dug in straight lines after each of the dirt lines and poured water that I acquired RIGHT NOW into them. This way, the lines alternate from water to dirt so that all the dirt can get water. It's really weird how the water can be put down in a way so that it creates infinite water. Cool.

I walked around my tree house and searched through all of the tall grass (I punched them. Weird how they suddenly just break after one punch…). At the end of my little trip, I had gotten seven wheat seeds, five tomato seeds, one orange tree seed, two apples (I turned them into apples tree seeds), one onions seed, two canola seeds… and you are probably bored to death now.

I planted all of the seeds I had gotten (about 27) into my… uh… _our_ 13 by 13 farm (it alternated in a way so that there is more dirt strips). For the fruit tree seeds, I put them outside my farm. It's also weird that the 'animals' don't eat any of the fruits or even the grass. They seem to just… survive! After all that work (I didn't even sweat for some reason… wait. Are humans supposed to sweat?), I surrounded the now 20 by 20 farm (trees take up a lot of space, so…) by fences and on each side and then I put a fence gate. Finishio!

Right at that time did I just notice that behind my tree house, was a huge cave. It looked dark and mysterious, and also never ending. Seemed like a warm welcome to me, though. I walked inside the entrance looked around in awe. The whole cavern walls were full of precious metals and other building materials. It's like a heaven (whatever that is) to me. My mouth was still wide open and I closed it.

Huh? Is that, a random piece of paper on the ground? Oh, it also has writing on it! Does seem really old, though. Not that it was damaged or anything. You must look at the date! I picked it up and started reading it.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today has been a total bad day. We may have discovered clues to where the Ruins of the Cube are located. The Cube we have been searching is also probably right at the end of the tunnel. But after that, it all went downhill. We have been ambushed by skeletons that had zombies with them and even an enormous spider. I really hate the Maker, now. We lost ten men today, all of the good ones, which meant that we only had thirty left for the rest of the expedition. Best to continue._

_Dr. Fairness_

The ****? That was the weirdest thing I've ever read. It's also the first piece of writing other than mine that I have ever read. I scratched my head. What is the 'Ruins of the Cube'? What is the 'Cube'? Who is Dr. Fairness? Well, this seems really interesting. The 'Cube' must be something important or valuable to risk 40 men for it. I must tell this to my friends!

I flew to the tree house with the parchment and up the tree, then zoomed right beside James' bed.

"WAKE UP!" My scream almost made James jump two meters up in the air. As he fell back onto the bed and saw me, he started swearing like a sailor. Actually, it was worse.

"What the **** was that ****ing for, *****! You motherf***ing piece of ****!" That woke up Emma, who fell out of her bed in surprise. Crash! Oooooooh.

"Well, I have a grand announcement!" I called out to both of them as they both straightened themselves and stood up (Oh, and James had a killer glare while Emma was trying to glare but failed epically). "Well, it isn't really an announcement but it's more of a discovery! Look what I found!" I stuck that piece of paper onto James' face, earning a muffled gasp from him. He took it off his face (with another glare directed at me) and read it.

"The ****?" Wow, he is using a lot of swears today. Wonder why… (OMG alliteration). "You wrote this?" I shook my head. "Sure. I'm totally believing this."

"Yup. You are." I put three diamond swords, two sets of diamond armour, a crafting table, a stove, a pot, two bowls, two stacks of coal, one stack of gold, two stacks of silver, a furnace, one stack of wood (not wooden planks) plus other random survival things (and building materials) into my invisible backpack. Then, I held up my trusty stone sword (that I just made) and stuffed it into one of my 'quick access slots' (invisible pockets that are really easy to access to) **(A/N: It's those slots you can put items in. Then, when you need them, you only need to press a number.) **. After that, put on one of the sets of leather armour. "I'll show you two when we get there, alright?" James also hesitantly started raiding my inventory (not literally) and chests for stuff to take.

Emma looked at me trying to stuff a grenade (explosive apple stuffed with scavenged gunpowder from dead creepers [I technically didn't scavenge. It just dropped onto the ground after the creeper poofed from existence]) into my QAS (Quick Access Slot) before speaking. "I don't really, uh… know about you… um boys… but why are you preparing for a… _adventure_?"

"Well, if that letter is true, we get to go on an ADVENTURE!" James replied and punched the air (sort of. His hand hit the roof and he pulled it back down, crying out 'ouches').

"That was cheesy." He gave me a glare before going back to what he was doing. Hum… why does he need six diamond swords, one weak gold sword, two reinforced silver swords and _FIFTEEN SETS OF DIAMOND ARMOUR_?!

"What?"

"Why do you need all that?"

"I bet we will face a lot of monsters."

"But a gold sword?"

"Vampires."

"Silver are effective against them, not gold."

"Zombies."

"Diamond almost one-shots them."

"Magic."

"You aren't…" We both turned towards Emma.

"He isn't what?" I asked her.

"James isn't… well… good with magic, let's just… say." She looked uncomfortable. My eyebrow rose up while James looked very embarrassed but I didn't give too much of a thought to it.

"Well, Emma, you should prepare too. Can you take the food?" She nodded and took a bow, a good supply of arrows, some other random stuff and filled the rest of her inventory with food. What's weird about putting stuff in my invisible backpack is that everything I put in it doesn't have any weight. I can feel how heavy an iron sword is in my hand or in my QAS but in my backpack, it's as light as nothing!

"All set?" I asked her and she nodded. "Let's go on an adventure, then!" They both face palmed, even though the girl's was a bit less dramatic. We all climbed down the tree and walked into the cave. I took out a lantern and the cave was bathed with light. For some reason, I can only hold one thing at a time even though I had two hands. Wonder why.

My companions took out their weapons (James had a sword while Emma had a bow) and were on the ready as we stared in awe at the cavern walls. It wasn't just rare ores as I first thought. There were writings on the wall, weird ones and even some black and white pictures. James came up to one and suddenly gasped.

"This one is about humans!" Emma and I ran to his side and also checked out the picture. A human was depicted on it holding a… cube? Anyways, he was holding up and seemingly showing it to sky… the square sun… and an aura of gold ore was surrounding him. That gold thing seems to shout 'SAINT!' at us (what the heck is a saint? I think it's part of a religion or something).

Seeing that picture, we split up and checked out all of the walls of this cavern then reunited in the entrance of a corridor near the end of the cave. The pictures were almost all depicting a cube and showing how powerful it was or something. The order they were arranged into almost seem to be like a story. A person holding a cube. Then, transformation. Then, power. Then, leadership. Then, stealth. Then, patience. Then… love? Then, (wow, I'm using a lot of then. Don't worry, it's intentional) a great battle. War. Destruction. Victory of darkness… and light? Seems like a classic fairy tale to me. Those corny story are always like that.

"Earth to… uh person. Earth to person." I blinked and I was now staring at James, who was snapping his fingers in my face.

"Sorry, zoomed out. Was thinking about those pictures. They seem very… interesting."

"You really need a name though. We can't just call you person."

"How did you know I didn't have a name?"

"Your player tag says 'John Doe'."

"Player tag?"

"The thing that's floating on top of human's heads." I looked up over his head and there it was, floating on top of his head saying 'James'. Ooooh.

"YUFFIE!" Emma cried out. We both spun to face her as she suddenly seemed really surprised that she did it. Did the quiet, shy, EMMA just scream out an idea? That was abnormal.

"What yuffie?"

"You should… uh… call him Yuffie?"

"Um… that sounds like a nice name…" I thought thoughtfully (OMG THAT WAS A NICE ONE). Little did I know that I will regret that name later on **(A/N: Any Final Fantasy 7 fans reading this? Well, let's just say the sequels to this story will include a Final Fantasy related one. Hint: It has something to do with the 'Then, love' part. No, he will not be in love with Yuffie. Actually… hummmmf.)**. Let's just say Yuffie is a really feminine name.

"Ok! Your name is set! Master Builder, YUFFIE!" Emma and James started clapping while I just started at the roof of the cave.

"Who the heck said that?!" I cried out. My companions shrugged (including my dog, which I just remembered about. Wait. How does a dog… I meant wolf shrug? And guess what, I'm giving my wolf a name! Yuffie #2! Just joking. I'm calling him Dog!)

"It also happened to us when we named ourselves. She's the 'Master Archer' and I'm the 'Master Sworman'."

"Anyways," I said, going back to the main topic and stared into the unending blackness that's the corridor in front of us, "…should we go in there?" No one answered my question but we all walked into it. This corridor seem almost… interesting and seem to like… have this invisible attraction force to it or something. I didn't have time to think any more before we came across this lake.

It was a lava lake, actually. Its faint glow almost seemed peaceful, covering its dangerous nature. But that wasn't all. It's seemed to be a magical one or something. I could feel its enchanted aura. Um… enchanted lava… I took out a bucket of water and dumped it onto the lake.

"Tah-dah! Problem solv—"the water just disappeared!

"The heck?" James said.

"So this enchanted lava destroys water. Ok, I'll just build a bridge!" I took out a stack of cobblestone and just when I put down the first block, the block exploded and I was suddenly wounded by two hearts. I didn't get sent flying back though… weird… (Wait. Am I supposed to be sent flying back from an explosion?) "OW!" Lucky that my… uh… lucky nothing.

So if we tried to put blocks on it, the blocks just go boom… um…

"Great. What do we do?" James groaned/said.

"This!" I cried out angrily and threw a block of primed TNT (stole it from Emma) into the lava. "Die!"

"Um… lava can't die."

"Don't care." But what surprised us all, was that the TNT landed on the lava and exploded, taking the lava with it. It left a king sized hole.

"What…"

"Enchanted lava can break?"

"What the heck?" I threw another block of TNT at the lake of lava and "Boom!" it destroyed another part of this… 'lava'. Another few rounds of exploding TNT and we cleared the whole place of any trace of this enchanted lava. The destroyed lava also somehow dropped onto the ground into its item mode and we picked it up.

"The ****? It's freaking HARD!" James squished the 'lava' block in his hands.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" I cried out. James glared at me and probably felt like punching me before I jumped into the space where the 'lava' was. After that, my companions followed me over to the other side (Emma tripped over a stray shotgun that was lying on the ground but I don't think that counts as anything interesting) without hesitation. Guess what? On the other side, there were tons of ruby, emerald, some iron and GIGATONS of diamond! Oh, and there were some other stuff too. What is that slice of pizza doing stuck in a rock?

This is really a profitable journey. In our bags after we dug up the stuff on the walls were fifty stacks of iron (our bags are the expanded kind, which can hold 10000 stacks), twenty stacks of gold, two-hundred stacks of diamond, twenty-one platinum, ten stacks of obsidian, three godirium, one chocolate bar and etc. Who thought that they could find the rarest thing in the world (chocolate bars and pizza) randomly hiding in some rocks?

As we finished mining everything, we continued on our way. I really want to know what the 'Cube' was and of course, I want more and more and more and more and more of DIAMONDS! DIAMONDS! DIATONS! Oups. Wrong word. DIA_M_ON_D_S! Even though it isn't the rarest and best existing material… ah well.

It was gloomy dark now, with moss on the walls. It had evidence that it has been mined (no ores around and there were particles on the ground everywhere, and there was a piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up and started reading it out loud.

"_Dear Journal,_

_Today has been a total bad day. That stupid lava killed nine men, all of the good ones, which meant that we only had twenty-one left for the rest of the expedition. Best to continue._

_Dr. Fairness."_

"Who the heck is Dr. Fairness? What about the cube?" James asked and I shrugged.

"Don't know. But how could a cube be so important to lose people's life over it?"

"I wish I knew." And we continued on, finding ten remains of men. No dead zombies or skeletons. Oh, right, they poof out of existence when killed. "Oh, yuck!" with that comment, we continued on, into the blackness. After a while of a disturbing silence, James decided to interrupt it.

"So, what do you think of me?" James asked Emma, trying to start a conversation. It was really boring as the scene (stuff around us, not the conversation) repeated again and again (minus the corpses).

"A… perv?"

"Well I think that you are a great girlfriend!" Emma blushed bright red. Cue for me to punch him.

"OW! Sheesh! I meant a friend that is a girl! Not a _girlfriend_, ok?!" I glared at him while his 'friend that is a girl' was busy blushing. Geez. Too shy, huh? Those kind of girls are rare. I slapped myself mentally. We are literally the only people in this world. Of course they would be rare. Wait a second… is Emma James' girlfriend? Well… it is technically possible but from the information I got from their conversation, they probably aren't.

"Anyways, what do you think the cube is?"

"A d*** big a**-kicking cube from the future! That's my guess!" and us men both laughed at that, not knowing how half-true I was.

"I guess! That… that…. would be… er… cool." **(A/N: God face palms. How could their guess be so right?)** A cube. From the future. How the heck would that be cool? Emma, you are weird.

"Ooooh." That was when we found another of the pieces of paper. Just like last time, I read it out loud.

"_Dear Journal,_

_We didn't have any casualties today. We only needed to complete a puzzle to continue on. Though we only knew that the phrase 'wider than the sun and faster than the wind', we made it through. Well, except that one of our team mates are sick._

_Dr. Fairness."_

And that was when spiders jumped out of nowhere and attacked us. I threw away the letter hastly, raised my weapon just like the others as the first one lunged at us. With little to none skill, I skipped to the right then jumped, holding my sword outwards and spinning, chopped through three of them like a Frisbee that didn't fly well. Emma saw that and rolled backwards to dodge a flying ball of spider venom, took out her bow and shot one off the spiders directly in the eye. I put my sword sideways, blocking a spider's attack then used the hilt to whack another enemy behind me. One of my feet flew up, knocking a spider into another spider's teeth, killing it. Who knew spider's had 2 inch long teeth?

I jumped backwards, bounced off the cavern wall using my feet, and landed behind Emma as she shot out three fire arrows (where did she get that?). They exploded and set on fire most of the spiders, killing them in ten seconds. I took out my metal knife (I crafted it two seconds ago) and threw it at one of the spiders that was on the roof, getting ready to pounce on James, and chopped clean through its head, leaving a corpse hanging from the roof.

In the corner of my eye, I saw James going crazy and his sword was almost a blur. Spider body parts were literally flying and disappearing while XP flew around like a bug without a head.

The last spider looked at each of us, looking like he had seen the devil and ran away, but not before an arrow ruined his brain.

"Nice!" I told her as she walked to me, inspecting my 'wounds'. "How did you do that?"

"Don't know. It's just like how you know how to make stuff without knowing how you know that."

"Probably just talent." I smiled at her and we took all we could from the dead spiders, like string, spider eyes, and venom. "Hey, anyone thought off poisoned arrows?" she rolled her eyes at me.

"Course. I have ten in my back pack."

"Oh. Is James hurt?" We both looked at James who was on the side, staring at a book lying on the ground. We both walked over to him.

The book lying on the ground wasn't much of a book. It only had three pages, including the title page and back cover. They were all pretty damaged with some words upside down from… uh… something.

James picked it up (the book floated towards him and it disappeared into his backpack), stocked his sword away and started reading it. He sucked at it, though.

"_Sequence of Random Words: Volume 1_

_Wider than the sun and faster than the wind._

_Cookie baking makes rockets._

_Yawn._

_By JIJIJIFJIWJIFE HIWHFIH JOJFIEJI J."_ Everyone blinked.

"The heck? That was… uh… random." I said. Everyone blinked again. "Uh… people?" Everyone except me blinked again. I walked over to Emma and waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello?" Everything around seem to be still, and nothing moved. Well, for some reason, most of the time NOTHING moved except any mobs or us so… but why aren't they moving? "Is this some stupid joke?" They still didn't move.

In curiosity, I turned around and poked James in the shoulder. Nothing happened. Wait a second… Is James slowly falling bac?…

"WHACK!" Ouch. That's gotta hurt.

"James?" I asked again. Um… this is really weird. Did time stop? I looked around at the cavern walls and my eyes stopped onto a picture. It was a puzzle actually. Yah… a puzzle. So… I wonder if 'wider than the sun and slower than the wind' have to do anything with it… I took out my sword and chopped at the picture.

CLANK!

Well… owwwww… that didn't work… the picture rebounds projectiles! I grunted. Time to use my brain!

Thinking… thinking… thinking…

"Yuffie? Why are you standing there staring at a picture on the wall?" I jump in surprise and turn around. They both were looking at me with a weird expression.

"The heck?! It was a joke?" They blinked unintelligently at me.

"What?!"

"This joke is going out of hand, don't you think?"

James snorted. "Us doing the joke? You are the one joking!" I blinked.

"But… but…"

"The heck, Yuffie, are you going crazy?"

"But..."

"Stop lying."

We continued our walk when suddenly, I screamed in delight, finally finding something. She walked over and asked me what that was about. "This is AWESOME!" who would of found emerald ore in this stupid blocky place? Ooooh! And sapphire! And ruby. And more! OMG! "Look away, Prima." She looked at me confusedly but compiled at the end.

I mined the ore and put down a crafting table. On the crafting table, started building a shaper. A shaper is a machine that uses a very rough surface that spins really fast to smooth things out. As I put that onto the side, I took a bit of gold and diamond out of my pack and started working.

"What are you doing?" asked Prima impatiently. She had waited for thirty minutes now.

"Something that I had in mind for a LONG time." I said, just as I finished the finishing touches.

"Here! You can turn around now." She did what I said and gasped at the marvel in my hands. It was a bow. Not just any bow. It was made using the finesse wood I have found in the wild, with gems all over. It's string was the finesse of the string we had, very bouncy, which made it perfect for bows. The bow was glowing from enchantment, which had used my XP. Because of so much close combat, I had 100 times more XP then her. Because of that, this bow has now enough enchantment for each arrow to do 10 heart damage at full charge, two hours of freeze, two hours of internal burn, two hours of pain, two hours of blindness, two hours of confusion, two hours of weakness, two hours of slowness and heals 1/2 hearts of the person who used the bow. Totally PRICELESS. Sadly, it's not overkill. There are still some monsters (actually, a lot!) who can survive that. "Who is it for?"

"Sometimes, you do ask stupid questions." I smiled at her and gave her it. Tears of happiness swelled up in her eyes.

"Me?" She slowly took it and touched it all over. "My god… Wait. Were you expecting a reward or something?" I shook my head.

"Let's continue on the journey, now." She nodded and we took out our weapons and continued on. Our footstep echoed in the caves now, sending shivers down my spine. There was no light except the light from the torches, and weird shape rocks were everywhere.

"Aaaargh!" my girlfriend suddenly yelped and ran behind me. Looking at her confusedly, I asked her what was wrong. "Look… look at the statues!" I looked at the rocks again and found them strangely familiar… Oh my god! It is humans! Human statues! All of them seem to have fear written on their faces, trying to escape before… whatever. "Did they get turned into statues or something?" and that was when I saw a piece of paper stuck under one of the statue's foot. I took it out and started reading it.

"_Dear Journal,_

_Today has been total chaos. We have been attacked by spiders, and now randomly, my team is getting turned into statues! At least we…"_

"Seems like he wasn't able to finish his journal entry."

"Well, 'randomly' turning into statues isn't very helpful in staying calm." I laughed a bit at that.

"Let's get out of here before we randomly turn into statues then." And we both ran down into the cave, passing by the dead/rocks with the speed of light.

Oh, and should I mention that stuff is gonna get REALLY hard after this?

**Author's note: this is the longest chapter I've ever written! And also, I am going to update the chapters before this one. AGAIN!**

**Updated: 06/04/2013**


End file.
